Waiting
by cheezuni
Summary: Crowlean. Drowley. Set after season 11 episode 18 so I recommend you've watched to that point. Sam probably wouldn't want Dean to try what he is trying but Dean is all "How bout i do anyway?" possible future Sastiel? Sam will definitely be mad at some point. I rate M for future things.
1. Anticipation

Set after season 11 episode 18 in the bunker Drowley Crowlean

Part 1

"Ah, to be home, and oh?" Crowley looks around and pouts, "no moose?"

"No...he's out shopping for his special healthy crap" Dean's eyes shift to the ceiling as he sighs.

After a few minutes of silence Crowley clears his throat. "Are you going to actually say something or..."

Dean closes his eyes and sighs again. "I'm trying to think of a way to ask a question and not hear your little poncey British judgement but I guess I'll just deal with the consequences," he finishes opening his eyes.

"Ah, So your finally ready to go steady?" Crowley says winking.

Dean rolls his eyes. "Remember how you located a horseman using a deal?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Do you think it would be possible to, ya know, make a deal and use it to find God?"

Crowley's eyes shift to the ground as he purses his lips in thought. After a moment too long Crowley responds "nope, not possible."

"Really?"

"Really really," Crowley smiles and raises his eyebrows.

"I don't believe you."

"Why would you want to ask me something if you're not going to trust my reply Winchester? I said 'not possible' so the answer's not possible," Crowley responds.

"Why'd you hesitate then?"

Crowley bites his cheek and shrugs. "I was thinking about it."

"Okay, well, what was there to think about, if it's such an easy 'no' surely their's a good solid reason behind it?"

"Yeah well, the reason's it's God so it probably wouldn't fucking work."

"Probably?! What do you mean probably? So it could POSSIBLY work? Is it POSSIBLE or not? Give me a straight answer."

Crowley huffs and rolls his eyes "Okay so, hypothetically speaking, you sell your soul, we locate the big cheese, They come and then what? I mean, yes Their sister probably gets put away for good, Lucifer gets put back in the cage, Cas and the gang probably get their wings and then what? Crowley gets exterminated and the Winchesters party it up with God and everybody lives la- freaking-da."

"Crowley!" Dean groans, "everyone, including you, will die if we don't fucking do something, we have no other cards currently, and who knows, maybe for being good you'll be left alone to be the king of rotten! Besides, even if you survive the darkness, what are you going to do then? The demons don't want you, you need to pick another team to play for and we're looking for someone who's in this game to help us win."

Crowley looks down and huffs, "I hate it when you make sense..."

"The only real downside to this is that it doesn't work and we're back at square one."

"Fine, who'll be making the deal?"

"Uh, me, and we're not telling Sam."

"Ah, to be your mistress once again..."

Dean scowls.

"Alrighty then, pucker up," Crowley steps forward.

Dean steps back and puts a hand up, "wow, wait, we don't actually have to, you know..."

"Are YOU really asking ME that?"

"Can't we, like, hug, or do you have, like, a hot assistant or at least a possess-able hot woman body?"

"You actually talk me into summoning my possible DEMISE to help save the bloody world and yet you're not willing to kiss a demon for less than a fucking second?"

Dean shivers, "Euh," he rolls back his shoulders and winces, "alright alright, just give me a moment jeez."

"Ready when you are sweetheart," Crowley replies grinning.

Dean takes a step into Crowley's personal space and grabs Crowley's shoulders. "If you try anything, ANYTHING, I will VOMIT all over you," Dean declares looking into the King of can't stop grinning's eyes.

"I take it that means you're ready?"

Dean takes a deep breath, grabs Crowley's wrists so there's no chance for picture taking, and swallows the acid burning his throat.

"My, my like it rough do we?"

"I'm only making sure you don't Bobby me," Dean says closing his eyes.

"As comf-"

"Look I'm trying to picture a beautiful woman, which I can't do while you're talking so could you just be quiet for a minute please." Dean takes a deep breath.

Crowley frowns, "You can cage lucifer and kill death but you can't man up and kiss the king of hell?"

Dean opens his eyes, "is this really that fun for you?"

"Are you kidding me? Finally getting to be your literal dirty little secret? This is th-"

Dean releases Crowley and stumbles back as he hears Sam close the door to the bunker. "Wait for me in my room," he whispers to Crowley as Sam descends the stairs.

"Oh la la" Crowley whispers back before vanishing.

"Wait, was that Crowley?" Sam asks stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"Uh, yeah," Dean waves his hand and then puts it in his pocket "he just wanted to know if we had anything new," clears his throat, "need any help with the groceries?"

"No. I'm good," Sam replies before heading off to the kitchen.

"Alright, I'll just be in my room," Dean shouts after him while walking away.

"Kay."

(SIDE AUTHOR QUESTIONS) *Should I bother continuing this? Also, what's wrong with it?*


	2. Still dreaming?

Part 2

Dean rests his head on his door and his hand on the doorknob slowly turning it. He peeks around the door to find Crowley sitting in french girl position on his bed and slams the door open. "Get. Off." he demands as he bolts in and slams the door behind him. Crowley gets up and Dean knows it's time to just rip the band-aid off because this has gone on too long. He takes Crowley's wrists in his hands and goes for it.

"Mphf," Crowley jumps a bit in surprise.

Dean backs away. "Kay, we good? that all ya need?"

"Uh, yeah...uh, thanks?" Crowley clears his throat, "goo-nice doing business with you," he stutters and leaves.

"Fuck." Dean whispers and then tells himself, "no, nope, not even going to think about it."

Dean stumbles over to his bed and lays down. He hopes to get enough rest to wipe this whole situation from his memory but it starts to feel like forever that he's staring off into sleep-limbo replaying that stupid decision. He keeps really feeling that moment like remembering getting hit by a car it's in slow motion despite it all happening so fast. Why the fuck is this even in my head?

Sam thinks he knows how to get Cas back so he shows up at Deans door ready to knock when he hears

"CROWLEY!" and barges in only to find Dean sleep talking. "What the fuck am I suppos~t" Dean then starts to mutter in a less coherent way before, "Fuckin NO, auuuhhmm~"

"Hey, wake up, Dean?" Sam says shaking him. "Dean!"

"Auhh, huh wha? Whass up, whas wron?" Dean groans sitting up still kind of asleep.

"What were you just dreaming about?"

"Awwh, you know, Crowley's jusss..." Snore.

"DEAN!"

"Hm, oh huh yeah, I'm up, I'm-I'm up," Dean declares getting out of bed and stretching.

"So what was Crowley doing?"

"What?" Dean asks stiffly, shit his sleep self better have not screwed up, he thinks.

"In your dream, what was he doing?"

"uhhh," Dean takes a breath of relief that Sam is not talking about their deal. He tries to remember his dream honestly doesn't know what happened and shrugs. "So, you gotta case or something?"

"No, but I was thinking we could use Amara's kind of caring ish attitude for you to get Cas back. Like, she just want's to kill lucifer and to get God's attention, she doesn't care about what happens to Cas so maybe we should just, you know, ask for him."

"What a brilliant idea sherlock did you come up with it on your own? Also, how pray tell are we going to ask her if we don't know where she is?"

"Maybe we can do just that."

Dean stares at Sam like he's possessed by a teenager.

Sam rolls his eyes, "she's God's sister, right? Why not just try to pray to her? She probably has angel radio."

"Yeah, okay, let's just try that right now shall we?" Dean says sarcastically. He puts his hands together and closes his eyes "Oh dark lord Amara, you can kill Lucifer and hell, why not God, but at least giveth us our Cas back please." Dean opens an eye, peers around, and then opens the other.

He stares at Sam who shrugs and responds, "at least we tried."

"Yeah, Brilliant plan, Sammy, lemme know when you have another." He slaps Sam on the shoulder and heads to the kitchen. "SAM?!" Dean shouts not too far down the hallway.


	3. um?

Part 3

"Dean, why are yo-CAS?"

"Lucifer?" Dean asks grimly.

"No, It's me, how-" Cas looks around, "I have no idea how I got here..."

"CAS!" Sam and Dean exclaim at the same time.

"I can't fucking believe this shit! Since when does asking actually fucking work?" Dean asks smiling and giving Cas a hug.

Cas rolls his eyes, "I heard you praying to the darkness, I was here before that..."

"We'll, it's still good to see you here in one piece!" Sam says giving Cas a quick hug as well, "although, if it wasn't the prayer then what happened?" Sam turns around and locks eyes with Dean.

"Dunno, but we should look into that after I go take a shower cause I feel guh-ross," Dean says as he backs away and disappears into his room shutting the door behind him.

"Uh...okay?!" Sam replies as he raises an eyebrow and looks at Cas who shrugs.

"Human sanitization is important, I mean it does keep deadly germs away."

"Uh, heh, yeah...so...you really have no clue how you got here?"

"No...the last thing I remember is being tortured with Lucifer by Amara...she wanted to get God's attention by destroying him bit by bit...then suddenly I was here..."

"Huh...well, maybe it worked, she got God's attention and he sent you here? Also, speaking of...is Lucifer still in your body?"

"No-Lucifer isn't with me anymore and I have no idea what happened to him...as for God...well I have no idea if it's God's doing or not..."

"huh...well, I really am glad you're back Cas," Sam replies slapping him on the shoulder, "I'm going to go get something to eat."

Cas follows Sam to the kitchen hesitantly while listening in on Dean.

"Ohh, c'mon Crowley, pick up! If the location spell was ever going to work, now might be the time!" Dean whispers harshly while pacing back and forth.

Dean huffs and whips his phone at his bed while running a hand through his hair. "Dammit," he says as he sits down and glares at his phone. After a few minutes, he gets tired of waiting and decides to fuck it and take a shower. At the last second, though, Dean decides it's best to take the phone with him just in case.

The warm water embracing and loosening his muscles is exactly what Dean needed.

"I realize this might be a bad time but-"

"CROWLey! How the hell did you even get in here?"

"I have my ways..."

"Why now? Couldn't you have come before or after I was in the freakin shower?"

"I could have come after I suppose but I was under the impression that we're hiding this from Sam and what better way to do that then talk right here, right now.."

"Well, you better have a damned good reason."

"I always have a damned reason, whether it's good or no-"

"Crowley! I don't care, why are you here?!"

"Alright, alright, so I know where God is but I wouldn't suggest going there considering he is with the darkness annd lucifer which sounds deadly for a human to go near."

Dean turned the shower off, put a towel on, and pulled back the curtain, "alright, so I guess we should just keep an eye on things?"

(I dooooonnt know whether to continueeeee (I mean I have a plot in mind I just don't know whether I should bother writing it because I feel like no one really cares but me so I should just keep it as a head thing...I might delete or start anew...I'm willing to rewrite or edit if it's because the writing's bad...I just need to know what's wrong with it...)


End file.
